Revenge
by KatherinexSalvatore
Summary: A One-shot of Bella/Amelia getting payback on Edward for cheating, Never mess with a Mikaelson.


**|Amelia's P.O.V|**

"Amelia, are you ok?" Charlie asked me as I was curling my light-brown hair, "Yes I am fine" I sad as he was looking at me worried, "look Charlie, what Edward did cheating on me with Angela I don't care" I said as he sighed. Yes Edward, the gentleman or so I thought cheated on me with Angela the shy girl at the school. Everyone knows me as Isabella Swan, clumsy girl but that was a joke, I'm Amelia Claire Mikaelson and I am tired of playing the clumsy girl.

I called the school so they can change my name, I explained that I was hiding but they put the guy in jail, I looked in the mirror at my light blue eyes as I smirked. tonight's the game with Mystic Falls and I get to see my friends and my family, I changed into black skinny jeans with a red tank top and a black leather jacket as I put on my black high heel ankle boots. I walked downstairs as I saw Charlie and Billy, he looked at me in shock as I smiled and I heard Charlie explaining to Billy who I was.

"I am heading to the school Charlie, are you going to the game Billy?" I ask as he looks at me and smiles, "yea Jake and the Pack are going, they are pissed at what the Cullens did to you" he said as I nod and walk outside. I ready as I got out my motorcycle and drove to the school as I parked I felt every eye on me as well as the Cullens who were with Angela since she knows what he is who is holding Edwards hand.

I took off my helmet as I heard gasps, I got off as I ignored the stares and I looked at the Cullens as I smirked at them. I walked inside to the office as I field in some paperwork for my last day of school since I am moving back to Mystic Falls since my dad already signed me up, classes went by quickly as it was already lunch and I could already leave since I don't belong in this school anymore. I walked into the Cafeteria as I sat alone at a table while the Cullens sit with Angela and my old friends.

I heard people talking about me and the game, I heard my phone buzz as I saw Elena's text 'We are here, Principal let the Cheerleaders and football team practice here' I read as I smiled and I saw people looking outside at the busses. I heard the Cafeteria doors open and I saw Tyler walk in as he looked at me and walked to me as he handed me a bag, "Care said to change into those workout clothes for now" he said as I sighed and got up, "tell her I will be out" I said as he left.

I walked out and into the bathroom as I changed into the black yoga shorts, I put on the shoes that she had in the bag and puts my shoes and pants in there. I walked out as I saw Jessica there and she looked at me in shock, I put my hair up in a ponytail as I looked at her and smirked, "stop staring its annoying" I said letting my British accent out as I walked out ignoring her stares. I knew they had gym next so they would see me when they are running, I walked to the field as I saw Care, Elena, Becca, and Bonnie, "Hey girls" I said as they looked at me and hugged me.

"Its good to see you Amelia, we talked to the coach and explained that you are back so she asked if you can cheer tonight since a cheerleader got sick" Elena said as I smiled,"Cool so we should stretch" I said as they nod and I saw Jeremy with Damon and Matt. I saw Elena ask Stefan to help her stretch, Bonnie asked Jer, Becca asked Matt, Care asked Tyler as I walked to Damon.

"Amelia, looking sexy" he said as I smiled, "help me stretch?" I ask as he smirks and he helps me stretch, I saw the Cullens with my old friends come out with the pe teacher as I put my foot on his shoulder and stretched. I heard Care put on 'Womanizer by Britney Spears' as I chuckled and I saw them start running as I saw Jessica and Mike looking at me in shock, "I like how this song explains you" I said to Damon as he smirked, "I stopped" he said as he winked at me.

I put my leg down as I did the other leg and stretched, "so tell me any lovers here?" he asks as I look at him, "yes but he cheated on me so after that I got annoyed and stopped playing clumsy me" I said as he smirked and I put my leg down as I smiled. "Lets practice girls" I heard Care as I kissed Damon's cheek, "thanks" I said as I walked to the girls and we practiced as I felt eyes staring at me.

We practice for 2 hours as I stretched my arms, "the game is in an hour" Elena said as I was leaning against Damon, "I'm thirsty" I said as Damon looked at me and chuckled, "I have some in my car" he said as I looked up at him. I got up as I saw Elena laugh, "What I am thirsty" I said as I crossed my arms, "well Care said that we will meet here in 30 minutes" she said as I waved bye to her and Stefan.

I walked as I saw Angela by herself and I smirked, "I have another idea, go compel her and bring her behind the bleachers" I said as I walked behind them as I waited and I saw Damon with Angela, "Bella? Whats going on?" she said as she looked at me and I smirked. I pinned her to the bleachers as I looked into her eyes, "don't move or scream" I compelled as I bit her neck and drinks some of her blood. I stopped and looked in her eyes, "Go to Edward, don't let him see the bite mark until you get to his house, then you tell him and his family 'You don't mess with a Mikaelson' Carlisle would know and I want you to stab yourself in front of Jasper and tell Edward its his fault" I compelled as she repeated as I watched her leave, "What did you do?" Damon asked as I looked at him and smirked, "Payback" I said as he smirked and kissed me.

**|Edward's P.O.V|**

When I saw Bella this morning she was HOT, I was in shock and a little angry that after I dump her she turns into a different person. Classes went quick as it was lunch, I sat with Angela and her friends who were talking about Bella, I saw a male enter the Cafeteria and he smelled like wolf so I watched him walk to Bella and tell her to change as she did. I then saw Jessica come and gossip about Bella wearing something, It was now gym as I followed Alice and Angela, I saw Bella outside with a guy who looked older as she was stretching and they were talking.

The day passed quickly as I had to get something from the office so I left Angela, I came back and I thought I smelled her blood but she told me it was nothing. We drove to my house with my siblings as she got off and walked inside as I saw Carlisle and Esme greeting her. "Edward" I heard her voice as I looked at her and she showed me her neck and I stared wide eyes, "She said to tell you that you don't mess with Mikaelson" she said as I heard Carlisle gasp and stare at Angela in shock.

I watched her go to the kitchen and come out as she stood in front of Jasper, "Its your fault Edward" I heard her say as I heard Alice scream no and I watched her stab herself as Jasper bites her neck and I moved quickly to pull him away. "What do I do Carlisle!" I yelled as he looked at Angela and then at me, "I am sorry Edward, its to late she is turning" he said as I growled and punched the wall.

Alice was helping Jasper trying to calm him down, everyone else was in shock as Alice looked at me, "I told you Edward, I warned you that something bad would happen when you cheated on Bella. Its your fault, Your stuck with Angela as your mate" she said as I was in shock. Yes I loved Bella and knew she was my mate but I liked Angela so I cheated on her which she found out and broke up with me.

"Poor little Edward" I heard Bella's voice as I looked at her leaning against the wall with a smirk, "How?" I ask as I heard another chuckle and saw the male put an arm around her shoulder. "So you are the Cullens she told me about" I heard him say as I looked at him and her, "You see Edward, It was your fault that she was turned and You do not mess with me" I said as I saw Rose glare at her.

"What can you do Human?" she asked as I saw her smirk, "I am not Human" she said as I was in shock as I saw veins around her eyes and fangs as everyone gasped. "Your an original" I heard Carlisle say as I saw her look at him, "My name is Amelia Claire Mikaelson, my father is Klaus and he is very pissed at you Cold ones how you treated me" I said as Carlisle froze. "Don't worry Carlisle, your family is safe" she said as Carlisle sighed, "take care of Angela Edward, I saved her from the Volturi" she said as I froze in shock.

I watched her leave as she turned to me and smirked, "Isn't payback a bitch Eddie boy, Goodbye" she said as she winked and ran off while I stood there in shock. "Did she do this to Angela?" I ask Carlisle, he looked at me and sighed as he sat down, "Edward you broke her heart, she saved you from the Volturi and you ended up cheating on her then she knew you wouldn't turn Angela so she took revenge on you with Angela" he said as I punched the wall and walked up to my room where Angela was turning.

**|Epilogue|**

After dealing with the Cullens, Amelia left to Mystic Falls and started dating Damon who Klaus her father was ok with. Damon asked her to marry him 2 years later, It was a small wedding with family and friends in which Elena was her maid of honor while the others were bridesmaids and Alaric was Damon's best man. Stefan ended up marrying Elena, She became a vampire a year later and now are happy. Caroline dates Tyler but she dumped him when he cheated on her with Hailey, She is now dating Klaus who she now loves with all her heart and Tyler is engaged to Hailey.

Rebekah is married to Matt who got turned on their wedding night, Elijah is engaged to Katherine and Bonnie is going out with Jeremy. Now with the Cullens, Everything was well until Angela found Edward cheating with Tanya and she ended up killing her sivce she was a newborn. Edward was in shock when he saw her kill Tanya and then she left him and joined the Volturi, Edward ended up alone with no mate since the Voltori put a rule out with the help of Angela that no vampire could date a Human.

* * *

_Review :)_


End file.
